My One True Love
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Tristan,Duke WAFFy Valentine Yaoi. Who is Duke one true love? Happy Valentine to all Fanficcers.
1. Chapter 1

Duke is on the street when someone shouts, "Hey! Be careful!"

Duke then realizes he is crossing the road when the traffic light says 'Don't Go'. A guy driving a delivery truck almost hits him. Duke tries to run but he trips and ends up falling on the ground. Lucily, the truck stops before it hits Duke.

The truck-driver gets off the truck and asks Duke, "are you okay? I'm sorry I almost hit you. I should pay more attention to the road. There are a lot of flowers in my truck, the scent is making me oozy. I can't see very well. "

"No, it's my fault. I should have watch where I'm going." Duke says. He looks at the truck and sees that it's filled with red roses.

The truck-driver helps Duke up and says, "hey, I remember you. You're Duke, right? The guy who was challenge Yugi to revenge for Pegasus."

Duke looks at the driver and asks, "Tristan? Is that you? What are you doing with a truck full of roses?"

"Take it to Kaiba Crops. Seto is having a Valentine ball tomorrow and he wants some red roses for decoration."

"Valentine is tomorrow, huh?" Duke looks at all the flowers.

"Duke, are you alright? You look kind of sad." Tristan asks.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go back to delivery? I take up too much of your time already." Duke says.

"Hey, Duke. It's hard for me to deliver all these to Kaiba. You mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." Duke says as he gets on the truck with Tristan.

"Look at all the happy couple on the street." Tristan says, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." Duke says as he looks at the couple with a hint of sadness on his eyes.

"Duke, I know we're not really friends and I shouldn't stick my nose in your business; but I really want to know if there is anything bothering you. You look really sad."

"Is that why you ask me to come with you? Cause I look sad and you feel bad for me?"

"No, I'm just worried about you."

"Thanks for worrying. I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

The two of them arrive at Kaiba Crops' Reception Hall. Joey is at the Hall setting up red balloons. The blonde smiles and waves, "Hello, Tristan!"

"Hey, I met Duke on the street and I asked him to come help, is it okay?" Tristan asks.

"Sure, thanks for coming, Duke. It's nice to see you." Joey beams.

"You're not mad at me for making you wear a puppy outfit?" Duke asks.

"Nah, I forget about that already. No harm done!" Joey says as he picks up the roses.

"Hello, Joey-boy, are those roses for me?" Someone asks.

"No," Joey says, "and don't bothering me, Pegasus. I have work to do."

"Well then, farewell, my dear boys." Pegasus leaves. Duke watches as the silver-hair millionaire walks out the door.

"I'm going to get into the kitchen and make sure all the food is ready for the party. Can you two finish setting up this place?" Joey asks Tristan and Duke.

"Sure." Tristan says. Joey leaves Tristan and Duke at the hall and head to the kitchen. Tristan and Duke start putting the roses up.

"Duke, are you in love with Pegasus?" Tristan suddenly asks.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can tell from the way you look at him that you love him."

Duke is quiet for a moment. He wants to tell Tristan 'no, I'm not in love with Pegasus'; but the truth is that Duke had been in love with Pegasus for a long time now. Tristan seems really nice and Duke needs someone to talk to; so Duke tells Tristan, "Yes, I had a crush on Pegasus for as long as I can remember. That's why I went to challenge Yugi when Yugi defeated Pegasus. That was stupid of me, huh?"

"I don't think it's stupid. You must be really care about Pegasus to work that hard at defeating Yugi." Tristan says, "I think that's really cool of you, I wish someone will do that for me."

"What's the use? Pegasus never notices me." Duke says, "you saw it yourself. Pegasus said hi to Joey, but he doesn't even remember me."

"Is that why you're sad? Because you love Pegasus but he doesn't love you back?" Tristan asks.

"You know what, I think I need some time alone. You mind if I just go?" Duke says as he leaves.

"Duke! Wait!" Tristan says, but Duke walks out of the door already.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Duke is sitting at his apartment watching TV when Tristan calls him. He answers the phone, " Hello?"

"Hello, Duke? I got tickets for the Gorillaz concert tonight. Joey is suppose to go with me, but he still have things to take care of and he can't make it. Do you mind coming with me?" Tristan asks.

"Sure." Duke says. It's not like he has anything to do.

"Great! I'll meet you at the concert entrance in an hour." Tristan says.

An hour later, Tristan and Duke meet at the concert entrance. "I'm glad you ask me. I wanted to go to the concert but the tickets are all sold out." Duke says.

"You like Gorillaz, right?"

"It's my favourite band." Duke nods.

"Great, cause we got front role seat."

"You're kidding! This is wonderful!" Duke beams. It's better than he ever dream off, to be able to see Gorillaz up close. Soon, he forgets about his sadness and start screaming and shouting out lyrics of the song Gorillaz is singing.

"Thank you, Tristan. This is the first time in my life I have so much fun!" Duke says after the concert ends.

"I'm glad that you had fun." Tristan smiles.

"Oh, I wish the fun never end. Now that the concert ended I feel sad again."

"Thinking about Pegasus, huh?" Tristan asks.

"I'm sorry I ruin such a happy moment. I just, I can't stop thinking about him."

"I understand." Tritan says.

"Pegasus probably think I'm a stupid kid."

"Hey, don't feel bad!" Tristan says, "tell you what, let's go get a make over tomorrow. We'll make you a whole new person who will make Pegasus fall harder than an anchor."

"You will help me?"

"Of course! Just trust me! You're going to go to Kaiba's party tomorrow and leave the Party as Pegasus' boyfriend."

The next day, Tristan arrives at Duke's door early in the morning. The two guys travel around town, going to the best hair-stylist, best clothing stores and the best shoe places to get Duke ready.

"I'm so tired!" Duke says.

"Let's go and get something to eat, is hamburger okay?" Tristan asks.

"I love hamburger!" Duke cheers.

"It's nice to see you smile. You got a nice smile."

"It's fun being with you, Tristan. I don't think I ever laugh this much my entire life."

Tristan smiles and says, "let's go home and get you ready for the party."

Soon, night falls and the party starts. Tristan and Duke arrive at the door. "Are you sure this is going to work? I feel funny." Duke asks. He ponytail is down and all his hair is comb and ironed down. He has on a suit that is so tight he can hardly raises his arms.

"You look great. Don't worry." Tristan says.

Duke walks inside and looks around. There are a lot of people and everyone is staring at him. "Tristan, they're all looking at me." Duke says.

"That's because you're the most handsome guy here. Look! Pegasus is looking at you."

"He is coming this way."

"I'm going to go, you relax."

"Tristan! Wait!" Duke calls; but Tristan already left.

"Hello, I have to say I haven't met anyone as good looking as you. Maybe I have the pleasure of your company?"

"Hello, Pegasus." Duke smiles.

"Hmm, have we met?" Pegasus asks.

"I'm Duke, the one who show you the Dungeon Dice Monsters Game?" Duke asks.

"Oh, you're that boy! You look amazing tonight. I can hardly recognize you." Pegasus says.

"Thanks!"

"Say, Duke. I'm feeling a little hungry. Do you like to go and have dinner with me?"

"I would love to!" Duke can't believe it. His dream of being with Pegasus is coming true!

The two of them leave the party. Tristan smiles, "mission accomplish."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Pegasus and Duke arrive at a fancy French restaurant. Pegasus orders a bottle of red wine that's the most expensive in the whole restaurant. "Here, have some, Duke. This wine is divine." Pegasus says.

"It's wonderful." Duke says after tasting some.

"I love wine." Pegasus smiles. Duke doesn't know what to say, for he doesn't know much about wine.

During the dinner, the two of them tries to talk, but Duke doesn't know anything that Pegasus knows, and Pegasus doesn't know anything about what Duke knows; and so their conversations are cut short.

The meal goes by quietly. When the dessert comes, Pegasus decides to break the silence. "I really love your tie, Duke. You have great taste." Pegasus says.

"Thanks, but I didn't pick it. Tristan picks the tie. As a matter of fact, Tristan picks my hairstyle and my whole wardrobe today. He spent the whole day getting me ready for the ball."

"Tristan? Is he one of Yugi-boy's friend?" Pegasus asks.

"Yes, the tall one."

"I see. Duke, do you mind going home with me? I have something I want to show you."

Duke and Pegasus go to Pegasus' mansion. Pegasus takes Duke to the library. "There is nothing in this library but comic books." Duke says.

"It's a hobby of mine." Pegasus answers, "you don't read comic, do you?"

"Sometimes." Duke says.

"The comic books aren't what I want to show you. This is the reason I brought you here." Pegasus says while showing Duke an oil painting of a girl.

"She is beautiful!" Duke exclaims.

"Thank. I draw it myself. This is my wife." Pegasus says, "She died a long time ago, but I still love her each and every day."

"I'm sorry that you lost your wife." Duke says.

"We were so happy when we were together."

"It must be really nice."

"Yes, it is very nice." Pegasus says, "Duke, you're not happy when you're with me, are you?"

"I…"

"I always know you have a crush on me, Duke."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I always avoid you, cause I know when the two of us spend time together you'll be disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed, I like being with you."

"Don't lie to yourself. The dinner is boring you to death, my beloved wine is giving you an upset stomach and you probably never touch a comic book in your entire childhood." Pegasus smiles, "it was nice to have such an endearing boy like you falling for me, it makes me feel special. That's why I keep avoiding you. I figure if you never have a chance to meet me, then you'll keep having a crush on me and I can keep feeling special."

(So Pegasus does notice me, he is just avoiding me.) Duke thinks.

"But I'm being selfish. I'm not your true love, and I shouldn't hold you like that." Pegasus says, "you find someone who can make you happy. You need to go to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you knows your eyes light up when we talk about Tristan?" Pegasus asks.

"Tristan?"

"You smiles the moment his name comes up."

Duke heads back to the party, everyone is gone and Joey is cleaning up the room. "Hello, Joey." Duke walks up to the blonde.

"Hey! You look handsome tonight." Joey smiles.

"Is Tristan here?"

"No, he has to work at the warehouse tonight. He's gone already."

"Thanks, I'll go to see him." Duke says, "hey, I have the new Gorillaz single, do you want to borrow it sometimes?"

"I don't listen to Gorillaz, I'm a Jazz and Blues fan."

"Really?"

"Silly, huh? A lot of people is surprise to see me as a jazz person."

"No, it's not that. I thought you were going to the Gorillaz concert with Tristan. Tristan told me you two were going together."

"You must have listen wrong. I never listen to Gorillaz. As a matter of fact, Tristan isn't really that into Gorillaz, too."

"Tristan isn't a Gorillaz fan?" Duke asks.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Tristan went to the concert because of his friend. He said his friend is really depressed and he want to cheer his friend up." Joey says, "Tristan paid some guy 600 bucks yesterday for the tickets. That's why Tristan is still working right now. He used up his whole paycheck for those tickets." Joey says.

"It's nice talking to you, Joey. I'm going to talk to Tristan now." Duke heads to the warehouse.

Tristan is moving boxes when he sees Duke comes in the warehouse. "Duke, what are you doing here? I thought you're having dinner with Pegasus!" Tristan asks.

"Joey told me you spent 600 dollars on those concert tickets. Are you insane? You don't even like Gorillaz!"

"Hey, the concert was cool and I had fun. Besides, your smile is worth more than 600 dollars. I like to see you happy." Tristan says.

"How do you know I like Gorillaz?"

"I saw you wearing a Gorillaz T-shirt once, and you dropped your Gorillaz single yesterday when my truck almost hit you." Tristan says, "what happen at the dinner? Did you have good time?"

"The whole time I'm having dinner with Pegasus, I'm thinking about you." Duke says, "and I realize then I want to be with you more than I want to be with Pegasus."

"You do?"

"Yes, You make me the happiest person on earth, and what's more, I love you." Duke says, "what I have on Pegasus is nothing more than a silly school boy crush. The one I really love is you."

"I love you too. The first time I saw you, I fell in love with you already. You're the most charming person I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry, it must be really hard for you, watching me mopping at Pegasus like that when you're in love with me."

"You never have to say you're sorry to me. I love you, but I never expected you to love me back. As long as the person you love can make you happy, that's all matter to me."

Duke wraps his arms around Tristan's neck and kisses Tristan's lips. "You're the only one who can make me happy, and you're the only one I love." Duke says.

Tristan smiles and puts his arms around Duke, "I love you too."

The two of them share a long and passionate kiss.

The End

Happy Valentine!


End file.
